barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
It's Raining, It's Pouring...
It's Raining, It's Pouring... '''is the 28th episode from Season 3 of Barney & Friends. Plot The kids are playing outside with the parachute until it starts to rain and they have to play inside. Barney decides to help them get ideas for what to play. Carlos & Min suggest that they take turns telling stories with the parachute. Tomie DePaola later pays them a visit to read them his new book and even show them how to draw one of his characters. The children later discover that you can still find fun things to do on a rainy day even though you can't play outside. '''Edcatinoal Theme: Rainy Weather Stories: The Lonely Little Number Charlie Needs a Cloak Songs #Barney Theme Song #Ring Around The Rosie #What Can We Play On A Rainy Day? #Scary Stories #Number Limbo #Little Bo Peep/Little Boy Blue #Rain Medley (Rain, Rain Go Away and It's Raining, It's Pouring) #I Love You Cast *Barney *BJ *Tosha *Jason *Carlos *Min *Tomie DePaola Trivia *Even though Stella the Storyteller does not appear in this episode, Tosha pretends to be her when she shares a number story with the others. *Juan is mentioned in this episode. *This is the fifth time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. It's when the kids were playing "Ring Around the Rosie" with a parachute landed on Barney. *This is the second time in which Baby Bop appears near the end of the episode. The first time was An Adventure in Make-Believe. *During the "I Love You" song, Barney and the kids sing both verses of the song, rather than Barney sung one verse by himself. *On May 16, 2012, there's gonna be a short credits, The first one is daniel is turns off the lights, the second one is daniel closes the door, the third one is barney doll sits on a counter a picture of raining, wave to right hand. *The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "We Use Our Eyes". *Jason wear the same clothes from Animal Antics, We Use Our Eyes, A Teddy Bear Pinic, Computers At The Radio Station and Treasure Hunt. And a short hair. *Carlos wear the same clothes from Animal Antics, Mystery and The Balls And The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka!. And a short hair. *Min wear the same shirt from Camera Safari, and the same clothes from Writes A Story, Great Summer and The Music Video. And a long hair. *Tosha wear the same clothes from The Music Video, Barney's Safety Friends!, and Rock with Barney (1996). and a long hair. Clip from It's Raining, It's Pouring... # Barney Theme Song (It's Home To Me!'s version) (Clip from It's Raining, It's Pouring... and Audio from It's Home To Me!) # Barney Ring Around the Rosie (2000 version) (Clip from It's Raining, It's Pouring... and Audio from You Are Special! and Oh, What a Day!) # Barney comes to life (Oh, What a Day!) (Clip from It's Raining, It's Pouring... and Audio from Oh, What a Day!) # We Better Go Home in the Rain going inside! (Clip and audio from It's Raining, It's Pouring... and Audio from At Home with Animals) #Barney What Can We Play on a Rainy Day (1997 Version) (Clip From It’s Raining, It’s Pouring... and Audio from Run, Jump, Skip and Sing) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Barney End Credits (Look at Me, I'm 3!'s version) (Clip from It's Raining, It's Pouring... and Audio from Look At Me, I'm 3!) Audio from It's Raining, It's Pouring... # Barney Theme Song (It's Raining, It's Pouring...'s version) (Clip from Safety First! and Audio from It's Raining, It's Pouring...) # Barney Ring Around the Rosie (1995 version) (Clip from You Are Special! and Audio from It's Raining, It's Pouring... and Let's Go to the Firehouse!) # Barney comes to life (It's Raining, It's Pouring...) (Clip from I Just Love Bugs! and Audio from It's Raining, It's Pouring...) # Hi Derek (Imagination Island and It's Raining, It's Pouring...) (Clip from Waiting for Santa and Audio from Imagination Island and It's Raining, It's Pouring...) # It's RAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Up, Down and Around! and Audio from It's Raining, It's Pouring...) # Let's go in the classrrom with Barney, Baby Bop, Hannah and Robert! (Clip and audio from Good, Clean Fun! and Audio from It's Raining, It's Pouring...) # Barney What Can We Play on a Rainy Day (1995 Version) (Clip from Colors and Audio from It's Raining, It's Pouring...) #Let's go hurry the dog!!!!! (Clip and audio from Puppy Love! and Audio from It's Raining, It's Pouring...) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Let's Go To Santa's Workshop!!! (Clip and audio from Waiting for Santa and Audio from It's Raining, It's Pouring...) # Barney I love you Part 61 (Clip from Having Tens of Fun! and Audio from It's Raining, It's Pouring...) # Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (It's Raining, It's Pouring...) (Clip from Sweet As Honey! and Audio from It's Raining, It's Pouring...) # Barney comes to play (It's Raining, It's Pouring...) (Clip from Happy Birthday, Barney! and Audio from It's Raining, It's Pouring...) # Barney Says Segment (It's Raining, It's Pouring...) ( # And remember, I Love You! (It's Raining, It's Pouring...'s version) (Clip from Everyone Is Special! (episode) and Audio from It's Raining, It's Pouring...) # Barney End Credits (It's Raining, It's Pouring...'s version) (Clip from Playing it Safe! and Audio from It's Raining, It's Pouring...) Gallery Barney hugs Tosha's!.jpg|I love you song The Season 3 Barney Says Segment.jpg|Barney Says Tittle Card! (Complete Episode) Part 1 to 17 for Aired in 1996 Finally on April 2019 (1998 Version) Part 1 to 25 Finally in November & December 2019!!Category:Barney & Friends First Generation